Ruins
The corrupted and ruined spirits of fallen civilizations, continents, or cities. They are powerful, the older the moreso, however many remain dormant. They are currently being rallied under son of the ruin Lemuria. Ruins (Awakened) 'Lemuria ' The mother of Zenith by Ouranos, and her as of yet unborn daughter, Nadir, my an unknown . One of the two ruin spirits to have remained active throughout the centuries. Like all spirits of her kind, she was once benevolent, but the destruction of her continent corrupted her mind and spirit. She is a tall, pale woman with white hair. Cracks of yellow light are scattered across her skin and clothes, most prominently around her equally bright yellow eyes. When standing on the remnant land or structures of Lemuria, her long gown seems to meld into the stone and earth. She seems to be able to control the fragments and ruins of Lemuria with ease. 'Atlantis ' Lemuria's close sister, she was sealed as a statue within the depths of her sister's land, and could only be awakened under the correct circumstances. Circumstances that her nephew, Zenith, was able to fulfill. Her reawakening was so impactful, it sent ripples throughout the planet and even broke 1 ancient seal. Tall, like her sister, her black hair ripples like the water. Fair-skinned and covered in hairline cracks that leak the bright blue light of ancient Atlantean technology. Her dress seems to ripple like water, literally pooling across the ground beneath her. The bright blue light of her eyes streamlines down in Atlantean runic language all across her body and clothing. 'Port Royal' The spirit of the famed, ruined pirate city. Younger, and not as strong as the other ruins, Port Royal was awakened in the residual energy that was emanating from Atlantis' reawakening. A lean, strong man with black hair and a short beard. He has dark skin and brown eyes, and upon his head is a pirate captain's hat and he dons a pirate's gear. All of his clothes are soaked through and through, and patches of white light float across his skin, showing through to the bone. A murky lensed spyglass in one hand, a rusty cutlass at his hip, and a waterlogged flintlock loaded and ready, despite their disrepair they function as though brand new. Seaworthy, he controls the ruins and sunken ships of Port Royal like a personal fleet. The ships themselves patched together from the ruins, docks, and sunken corpses of the city. With a single command he can fire thousands of cannons at once. 'Mu ' A spirit who resembles Lemuria somewhat. The ruin of a continent that's been theorized by mortals to be a different name for the continent of Lemuria. However, the amount of belief in the two being separate beings created a completely separate ruin which allows Mu to remain as an individual of her own. With somewhat darker skin than Lemuria, Mu has a somewhat colder color of yellow in her eyes. Otherwise, she appears nearly identical. The only other ruin who was awake alongside Lemuria, she isn't as assertive, but supports Lemuria's son from the background. Ruins (Dormant) 'Z' The spirit of the lost city known to the world as Z. A small boy, he's shrouded in mystery, even among ruins. He wears the a panther cloak. His body is like old stone, and a miniature stone arch hovers over his shoulders. Hieroglyphs in his civilization's language run down his face and arms. He sleeps as a statue within a small temple. 'Camelot' The ruin of King Arthur's kingdom, sealed within the remains of the Round Table. Her appearance is still unknown, as she never appeared in physical form once. 'Ys' A ruin sealed within the silver key that was to the gate of her city's dike. It lays beneath the ocean, covered in sand and seafloor. Ys appears as a regally dressed young woman with a slightly off-kilter personality. Her rose pink eyes shine from her golden pallor, as her silver hair falls in curls across her back. Her dress is an impossibly flowing thing made of granite and cedar wood. 'Aztec' The spirit of the famed Aztec civilization. His spirit is stretched across the entirety of Teotihuacan, and can only be brought back together in the temple of the feathered serpent. Rather than human form, he takes a form akin to Quetzalcoatl, being a massive winged serpent hewn of stone, bone, and pottery. 'Rome' The ruined spirit of ancient Rome. He is barely held within a single golden Roman coin depicting the Emperor Augustus. With an appearance uncannily similar to Emperor Augustus himself, the differences being his dark red eyes and golden hair. 'Inca' Ruin of the Incan empire, his location and reason of sleep is unknown. A stone giant when in a material form, he is covered in Incan glyphs and depictions of Incan gods. 'Olmec' Ruin of the Olmec, his spirit is divided and sealed within many massive stone heads of Olmec creation, scattered across the landscape where the kingdom once stood. A dark tan and semi-muscular man in a pale leather skirt. His skin is like rough stone, and his eyes are likewise grey and rough. Oyo A dark skinned ruin in loose silks and turban and the ruined spirit of the Oyo Empire. The location of her sealing is unknown. 'Zapotec' Spirit of the Zapotec empire. She is sealed within an ancient funerary urn carved in his likeness. A ruin who takes the appearance of a stone woman, her features are smooth. Her clothes are of similar stone, and wears simple golden jewelry. The cracks on her shoulders bleed dark and unsaturated blue and red light. 'Zulu' The Zulu civilizations ruined spirit. The remnant of the ancient kingdom's origin. His spirit is sealed within an immortal and invincible leopard that roams around southern Africa. Because the Zulu people still honor their history today, his corruption is not as drastic as most other ruins. An intimidating ruin. His dark skin and musculature has some pale scars. His warriors dress's bright colors nearly glows in the light. 'Mesopotamia' Ruined spirit of Mesopotamia, she is sleeping beneath the convergence of the Tigris and Euphrates rivers. A dark tan-skinned spirit draped in lavish ancient Mesopotamian garb, she has an elaborate golden headdress, and what appears to be water from her two rivers pouring over her shoulders from gaps in her neck. 'Maya' Spirit of the Maya civilization, her consciousness is sealed within one of the turquoises that was once one of Vucub Caquix's, also called Seven Macaw, teeth. One eye the gold of the sun and the other the silver of the moon, she literally shines wherever she stands. Tan skinned and covered in traditional tattoos, Maya carries a blowgun as a weapon. 'Persia' Ruin of Persia, his sleep remains undisturbed, as he cannot be found. With garb reminiscent of Persian warriors, Persia takes the appearance of exactly 10,000 warriors. The Persian Immortals. Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Evil